


An Awkward Borderline of Unidentified Relationship

by yogurt3200



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Seongwoo is a dork, Skinny dip, mention of nyunwoon, minor Hwang Minhyun/Ha Sungwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogurt3200/pseuds/yogurt3200
Summary: It was during Wanna One World Tour in Chicago, Seongwoo was kicked out from his and Sungwoon's hotel room as Minhyun needed to sort things out with the main vocal.He had nowhere to go, and Daniel was bored so they decided to do something crazy.





	An Awkward Borderline of Unidentified Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this for quite a long time for my friend. But I MISS ONGNIEL omg so I decide to post it here.  
> This isn't my first Wanna One fic but this probably is the one I wrote in English. It's short, but I hope you guys like it!
> 
> English isn't my first language. I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes.

    Seongwu groaned as he was kicked out from his own room—to be precise, his and Seongwoon’s room. The older lad had been so frustrated the whole day they went out touring around town. Seongwu didn’t have to guess that he fought with Minhyun again about something silly enough to not care.

  
    The man huffed out with annoyance, dragging his slipper loudly as he walked across the hallway to the elevator. The hotel they were staying during their world tour in Chicago was luxurious. Perks of being a popular boyband was a chance to go around the world while staying at 6-star hotel and eat expensive foods.

  
    He knew that Minhyun was gonna take a while sorting things out with Seongwoon, so he pressed elevator’s button to the floor where the pool was. He awkwardly greeted a hotel staff there, asking that if it’s alright for him to use the pool since it was almost too late for its opening hour. Luckily they said he was welcome to use as long as he wished—the hotel already granted the permission to access the facilities at any time they wanted.

  
    What a perfect life was that.

  
    “Ah damn. I should’ve brought my swimming suit.” Seongwu chuckled. He snatched a towel and walked toward poolside benches.

  
    Night cool breeze brushed pass him, along with the sound of water in the pool whispering against his ears made him feel at peace. After a long day of flying across the states and wandering around town, this would be a great chance to chill by himself. He quickly checked on his phone, deciding whether posting something on fan cafe or just looking up for silly cute animal videos on Youtube.

  
    His brows quirked up as he saw a ton of messages from Daniel.

  
_**‘Hyung. I’m bored. The internet here sucks.’** _

  
_**‘Hyung you there?’** _

  
_**‘Hyung. Let’s order room service.’** _

  
_**‘Or should we sneak out?’** _

  
_**‘Fuuuuuucckkk it’s boring as hell.’** _

  
_**‘Answer me!’** _

  
    Seongwu sighed. This boy should learn how to calm the fuck down. He quickly replied Daniel with simply one word.

  
_**‘The pool.’** _

  
    Daniel read it right away as if he was waiting for Seongwu reply up till now. The younger man sent him stupidly cute emojis and Seongwu shut the screen. He lied down on the bench, using the towel as a blanket and stared aimlessly at the pool. The surface of the water reflected the light and gave such a beautiful glimmering effect—his mind wandered far, far away that he didn’t notice when Daniel arrived with his bright smile.

  
    “You looked tired, hyung.” That was the first thing he said, that brat didn’t have mouth filter. Seongwu rolled his eyes as he moved a bit to give another man some space to sit beside him. Daniel was in his usual sleepwear: loose old t-shirt, Adidas sweatpants, messy dry and damaged chocolate brown hair, and bright clear no-makeup skin.

  
    “Becuase I’m tired.” Seongwu shrugged. Daniel clicked his tongue. “Seongwoon hyung fighting with Minhyun hyung again?”

  
    “Those two should shut the fuck up and just fuck each other and stop this stupid sexual frustration shit.” Daniel chuckled, touching Seongwu’s shoulder and trying to calm him. Which was not helping at all.

  
    “So they were frustrated after all these times? Sexually frustrated?”

  
    “I guess? Since Seongwoon hyung keeps pairing up with me. And he kinda avoids talking with Minhyun?” The older man ruffled his hair, kicking his feet up and down under the towel like a boring kid he was.

  
    “Look, hyung.” Daniel’s arm still draped comfortably around his shoulder. The warmth from the other’s body radiated like a fireplace on a winter night. His long fingers spontaneously caressed Seongwu’s upper arm. The touch made him dizzy yet felt annoyingly bubbly inside his chest.

  
    “There’s no one around here.” The brunette cleared his throat. He suddenly stood up, leaving Seongwu secretly disappointed at the loss of the other’s touch.

  
    “Yeah?” Seongwu cocked his head a little, looking up to meet Daniel’s sparkly eyes. This boy never played subtly, didn’t he?

  
    “Let’s do something fun.” He broke out a wide smile and Seongwu felt like cooing because Daniel looked so young and pretty like this.

  
    “What do you propose we do then?”

  
    “You know, I’ve been wanting to do skinny dip for some time but I couldn’t do that back home. Neither anywhere since there’s always people in the pool.” The younger lad didn’t hesitate to shrug out of his shirt. He dropped it carelessly on the bench, proudly showing his bear toned the upper body, all for Seongwu to cherish.

  
    Seongwu chocked on his own spit—he didn’t expect this.

  
    “What?”

  
    “Eh, you know skinny dip right?” Daniel scratched his bare shoulder awkwardly as he gathered his thought. Seongwu knew what skinny dip was, yet he stared blankly at his bandmate.

  
    “It’s…you have to get naked and jump into a pool. Or a tub—Hot tub. Or a sea. Whatever. Just get naked and get into the water.” Seongwu knew that already, he was 24 years old for god’s sake. But what he couldn’t figure was why on earth Kang Daniel wanted to do a skinny dip, with him—Ong Seongwu, the bandmate.

  
    “It’s okay if you don’t want to. I just…it seems fun.” Daniel sighed, his broad shoulder drooped slightly. Now that he looked like a kicked puppy, Seongwu quickly shook himself out of his dilemma and stood up.

  
    Come on, he could do this. It was just Daniel and him, naked in the pool alone. What could possibly go wrong?

  
    “Let’s do it.”

  
    Seongwu swallowed dryly, trying to forget that he had a seriously huge crush on Daniel.

  
    Or so he wished.

 

* * *

  
      
    Seongwu was never proud of his body. He was way too thin to call himself healthy. He was tall and lanky. He ate lots of junk food and beer. He was happy about his physical state until fans started bugging him if he was going to build his body or not. On top of that, he looked at Daniel well-built body; he looked like a Greek god with all those well-defined muscles on his backside. He looked thick as fuck, even if he’d shredded several kilos since the beginning of their tour. And it somehow made Seongwu depressed, because his body looked depressing compared to Daniel.

  
    Seongwu looked at himself and sighed at his soft belly. But he hated exercising.

  
    The older man swallowed nervously as Daniel bended down to pick his shorts up. The man sure did have a nice ass and his incredibly long muscled legs that drove fans crazy. Well, it drove Seongwu crazy too, FYI.

  
    “Hyung don’t be shy. Come on. Take it off.” Daniel chuckled as he walked toward Seongwu, who was grabbing the hem of his sweatpants as his life depended on it. Truth be told, it did.

  
    Seongwu never tried this hard in his entire life, just to not look down at Daniel’s lower body. This boy had no shame, stepping confidently until he invaded Seongwu’s personal space. Didn’t he remember that he was all naked? Ugh. Keep your eyes up, Ong Seongwu. Don’t. Look. Down.

  
    “What’s with this face, hyung. You look like you’re about to faint.” Seongwu’s breath hitched when Daniel’s hands grab his, pulling them away from his pants, holding them between his palms. This was awkward as hell, but looking into Daniel’s deep brown eyes, Seongwu felt so special like this.

  
    He felt like he was the only one in the world Daniel was looking at. Him and him only.

  
    Shit. He got it really bad. His traitorous heart beat even faster. He reckoned his face was pink by now.

  
    “I have what you have, so no worries. I’m not going to judge or anything.” He joked and made Seongwu sighed dramatically. Of course. This was Daniel.

  
    “Turn around. I don’t want you to stare.” He shooed the younger boy to step away. Daniel smiled wider as he did what he’s told. Seongwu breathed in deeply and slowly as he pulled his pants down. “Fuck, this is embarrassing.”

  
    “Are you done? It’s cold though.” Daniel shuffled his legs side to side. Seongwu hugged himself and walked to the edge of the pool. The water was going to be cold at this rate, but he got no intention to back off.

  
    Daniel hissed when he dipped his foot to test the temperature though looking at Seongwu with excitement.

  
    “Jump at three. Deal?” Said Daniel. Seongwu nodded.

  
**“One.”** Seongwu didn’t know why he grabbed Daniel’s hand.

  
**“Two.”** And the younger man returned with the same courtesy. Seongwu didn’t understand the situation at all.

  
**“Thr…ee…!”**    
  
    They both held their breath as they jumped into the pool, making an explosive sound and the water splashed drastically.

  
    They let the gravity pulled them down the water. Bubbles floating around him, blocking his vision underwater. A wave of water embraced him, and the coldness washed his whole body as he kicked himself up to the surface. Daniel couched, looked like he just chocked down the salted pool water.

  
    “Fuck, fuck! Fuck! This is fucking freezing hell my balls shrink!” The water was colder than he thought and Seongwu shrieked as soon as he floated over the water. Daniel burst out loud laughter although there was nothing funny at all—it was freezing that his breath shook, it wasn’t funny that his balls shrunk—but Seongwu found himself laughed along.

  
    It was cold and crazy, but somehow exciting. He felt great.

  
    They laughed at nothing until Seongwu needed to catch his breath. Daniel brushed back his now soaking wet hair and gently wiped droplets of water out of his face, a big smile still on his plump lips, his eyes wrinkled as he let out another giggle.

  
    “That was amazing, hyung.” Daniel kicked his legs slowly, trying to stay floating in the water. Seongwu chuckled and nodded in agreement as he swam away to catch the pool edge. Daniel followed right away.

  
    They fell into silence. It started to get better since his body adjusted to the temperature. Both of them stayed quiet awkwardly as they leaned their side against the tile edge, one arm rested on it.

  
    Seongwu looked over Daniel’s sculpted shoulder because the man was distracting as fuck. Looked at those water droplets that slowly slid down his pale skin made Seongwu’s mouth watered. The sound of water, wet and nasty inside his head. It was so quiet that he could hear Daniel breathed.

  
    His dark eyes finally returned to Daniel’s brown one. He realized that they, all of sudden, reached another whole level of intimacy; it wasn’t like when they chaotically changed their outfit backstage; it wasn’t like when they were out of shower, towel wrapped around their waist as they barged in their shared room; it wasn’t like when they went to the beach.

  
    They were naked. Alone in the pool where the water was crystal clear. Seongwu could look down and saw everything.

  
    Seongwu felt so exposed. He couldn’t even calm his erratic heartbeat. Daniel probably heard it. Seongwu was afraid Daniel would know what he was hiding.

  
    He needed to say something, or Daniel was going to see it all.

  
    “Thanks for today, by the way.” The brown-haired man startled a little as Seongwu broke their silence.

  
    “You’re welcome. But what for?”

  
    “You know, teach me how to play skateboard.” Seongwu let out another sigh. The older tried to compose himself better though he knew he failed. But he actually had a great time with Daniel and Seongwoon. They were free to do what they wanted, go where they wanted without running away from fans like times back home, or basically in Asia.

  
    Daniel was cool on his skateboard—he was wild and free—his hair fluffed up once a cool breeze rushed through him. He smiled brightly and couldn’t stop bragging about how he was so good at it.

  
    Seongwu, on the other hand, nervously wobbled on the board with Seongwoon’s hysterical laughter as his background music. But it was fun. Seongwu felt like going back to the way he was before Produce 101—being a normal kid.

  
    “It was fun, right?” Daniel’s smile widened as he scooted a little closer. Seongwu needed to keep cool so he didn’t back off even though he wanted to. He wanted to scream at this rate.  
    “It was. I would’ve fallen and embarrassed myself if it’s not you who caught my weak and bloating body.” The younger’s brown eyes softened and Seongwu couldn’t help that his cheek flushed red. Daniel never looked at him like that before. His fingers on Seongwu’s arm, creeping down to intertwine their fingers playfully underwater.

  
    That was new, too. What the fuck was going on?

  
    The other didn’t spare him a chance to process as he shifted closer until their bare chest almost touched. Seongwu’s eyes widened, both in shock and surprise when Daniel’s face moved closer until he could see a beautiful shade of brown orbs, and his prominent nose, and his soft-looking pink lips.

  
    It was soft.

  
    Seongwu was lost in his head, to a different dimension while he was admiring the other’s handsome face—that was when Daniel kissed him.

  
    “What the…” He blinked once. Twice. Daniel chuckled, surged forward to capture his lips once again. This time with much more force, emphasizing his intention. Daniel moved his hand, touching Seongwu’s smooth skin, up toward his neck—he rested it there, didn’t push, didn’t force. His palm was hot against his body, going up like a trail of fire, burning Seongwu slowly.

  
    He kitten licked on his lower lips gently, asking for permission to go deeper and Seongwu let out a soft moaned as he opened his mouth slightly. A warm hand on the back of his neck prevented him to back away when Daniel kissed him harder.

  
    The younger’s lips were soft like jellies yet his kiss was powerful. Daniel sighed into the kiss once Seongwu’s sense came back and kissed back. Their mouth moved against each other coherently and naturally as if they’ve wanted to do this for so long—Seongwu wanted to do this for how long he didn’t even know.

  
    Daniel sucked his lips gently, licking into his mouth and Seongwu gasped at the sensation. His eyes shut tight as he clung on Daniel’s strong shoulder, therefore the younger crept his hand down and placed them on his lower back. Daniel soft moan emitted from his throat when their tongue touched, moving against each other in lazy motion.

  
    His deep voice sent a shiver down Seongwu spine and it gave him goosebumps. Seongwu pulled back as soon as the reality came into his sense—he shouldn’t kiss his bandmate. And on top of everything, being naked was dangerous in this state. Their body was enclosed in each other’s embrace, their legs somehow managed to touch and it was quite wet and slippery underwater. It created such a sinful sensation and Seongwu didn’t want that right now.

  
    Daniel let out a deep, breathy chuckled as he kissed on the corner of Seongwu’s now bruised lips. His lips moved along his jawline to everywhere with his loving peppering kiss. He pressed harder at his moles on his left cheek.

  
    Seongwu felt Daniel was grinning.

  
    He breathed through his mouth, feeling the warmth radiated inside his chest. It was bubbly he felt like high-pitch giggling like a high school girl, though what he did was only an awkward laugh.

  
    “What was that though?” Seongwu asked when Daniel pulled away a little, though they were close enough for Seongwu to feel Daniel’s hot breath against his cheek. The younger looked at him with his charming brown eyes—they were sparkling like all the stars up there was in there instead.

  
    Seongwu bit back his whining, because Daniel is too perfect to be true.

  
    “You know, I’ve been wanting to do that for god know how long.” The man whispered shyly, he tightened his arm that encircled around Seongwu’s slim waist—he couldn’t help but let both of his arms hugged loosely around Daniel’s shoulder, leaving the younger alone to support both of them to stay floating over the water.

  
    The way their body, from chest to thighs pressed against each other was suffocating in a good way. Seongwu didn’t know what to say because he didn’t expect anything like this before.

  
    “Is there…anything else you want to do…here?” Seongwu mumbled, bashfully looking up to meet other’s eyes. His face was burning hot because holy jesus fuck Kang Daniel said he wanted to kiss Seongwu.

  
    “Here?” The younger man smirked, moved his hand lower to rest on Seongwu’s tail bone. Seongwu yelped and jerked away from Daniel’s hold.

  
    “B-because it’s freaking c-cold and it’s almost midnight!” Damn that stuttering! His face burned with embarrassment as he swam to pool steps, quickly climbed up, hands covering his private part as he rushed to grab a towel. He quickly put on his clothes, didn’t care if it’s going to be wet or not.

  
    His face, no, his whole body burned when he heard Daniel laughed so hard he wished the younger would choke on pool water to death. Of course not, he didn’t want Daniel to die miserably naked in cold water.

  
    Seongwu looked back to see Daniel was resting both of his arms on the tile edge, hair wet and looking fucking deliciously sexy. His smile was sweeter than taro milk tea he liked to drink and brighter than the sun back home. Seongwu knew better he couldn’t run away from this feeling. He would never run away—he had no way out.

  
    “Let’s do this again, yeah?” He spoke casually with his sexy deep voice while resting his chin on his palm, smirking. Plus his annoyingly seductive (bedroom) eyes. That sexy bastard, Seongwu groaned.

  
    “Night, hyung. Have a good rest!” The younger shouted, he sounded amused and Seongwu quickened up his pace to the exit without replying.

  
    Seongwu literally felt like a high school girl right now, because he kept touching his lips, recalling those sweet kiss at the pool all the way back to his room.

  
    Seongwoon muttered something about him giggling and grinning like a weirdo but who cared?

  
    He kissed Kang Daniel. And hugged his hot body, naked.

  
    What a perfect life was that, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Aha that was it! Actually, I thought of the sequel though but I haven't made any attempt on writing one since I already have a lot on my plate (like tons of Ongniel fic in Thai I need to work on.)
> 
> Anyway I hope to see you guys more here in the future :) *finger crossed*


End file.
